roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK12BR
}} The AK12BR is a fictional Russian Battle Rifle variant of the AK12. It is unlocked at rank 44, or it can be purchased with credits. History The AK12BR is a fictional weapon as of current. The "BR" designation, is derived from the "B'alanced '''R'ecoil" system the weapon uses. However, no existing AK-12 variant uses the "Balanced Recoil" system. A competitor of the AK-12, the A-545, the successor of the AEK-971, does utilize this system, as well as the AK-107 rifle and its variants. In addition to this, no current AK-12 variant is chambered in the 7.62x54mmR cartridge - a full-powered Russian caliber. There are, however, AK-12 variants which are considered battle rifles and similar weapons in real-life which mirror the capabilities of the weapon depicted in-game. The closest real-life counterpart to the AK12BR is the AK-308, a version of the production AK-12 model chambered in 7.62x51 NATO. The 308 means the cartridge, the .308 winchester, instead of "762" to avoid confusion it with Russian 7.62 cartridges. There is also AK-308 prototype based on the AK-103. '''In-Game ''General Information The AK12BR is a fast-firing battle rifle, possessing the highest rate-of-fire (RoF) in its class, tied with the FAL 50.00 at 700 RPM. By comparison it also has the lowest minimum damage in its class, although it is still a four-shot-kill (4SK) at the end of its damage drop-off. However, having a torso multiplier of 1.0x means the weapon cannot achieve a 3SK to the torso at long range. Damage up close is high, on par with other battle rifles, being a 3SK with body shots and a 2SK with headshots up close. Magazine capacity is average for its class, at 20+1 rounds. Reload times are quite slow, taking 3.1 seconds for a tactical reload, and 4.1 seconds for an empty reload respectively. The AK12BR has a unique two-round burst firemode, which is fired at an elevated 1000 RPM. Given the 2SK to the head, the AK12BR is able to achieve a one-burst-kill very quickly, possessing a extremely quick time-to-kill (TTK). Recoil is moderate; lower than the likes of the FAL, but higher than the SCAR-H. Usage & Tactics The AK12BR is similar to the AK12 in that the burst mechanic and way to utilize the weapon is the same. The burst fire mode is better for up close and the fully-automatic firemode is better for medium range combat. Similar to the AK12, the recoil whilst in burst mode is higher, making hitting consecutive shots at long range harder to perform, so its best to use burst mode in close-quarters-combat (CQC). In addition to this, the very quick TTK in burst mode makes using said firemode much more viable up close. The burst-fire mode can help to conserve ammunition so long a user does not continuously spam the trigger. The AK12BR, although accurate, still has noticeable recoil which hampers target acquisition. Whilst holding down the trigger without the use of attachments or user input, the recoil will climb rather high. It is recommended to equip attachments such as the Angled Grip and Muzzle Brake. Conclusion In the end, the AK12BR is a harder hitting than its assault rifle variant but at the cost of a smaller magazine size. Its accurate two-round burst will be useful in engaging enemies at longer ranges in a similar manner to the AN-94 but with a heavier punch against cover, while a good RoF and base damage allows it to compete regularly in CQC. The AK12BR sports a very low recoil as well, even lower than that of the AK12. Overall, the AK12BR is a very good and balanced weapon. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: *Good RoF *Decent damage *Clear Iron Sights. *Low recoil for its class. Cons: *Sluggish reload speed. *High ammunition consumption rate. *Difficult to control in burst mode. Trivia * The AK12BR before the 18th of April, 2018, was actually chambered in the 7.62x39mm round and statistically different to the current AK12BR. ** It was essentially an assault rifle, by both real-life classification as well as based on its in-game performance, behaving more like an assault rifle than a battle rifle, but it was placed in the battle rifle category. *** The main developer stated that the AK12BR was put into the 'Battle Rifle' category was "... because of the overabundance of assault rifles, that having another battle rifle is too appealing to fill in." *A feed back poll (16-4-2018) was made to gather public opinion about the AK12BR resulted in some preliminary changes. ** After the poll (20-04-2018), the AK12BR was changed to be a proper battle rifle both by real-life definition and in-game performance, being changed to fire the 7.62x54mmR cartridge, along with some other changes such as a decrease to a 20+1 magazine size, higher recoil and higher damage. * The AK12BR when added into the game was statistically identical to the AK-15 from the CTE. * The AK12BR is the only other Battle Rifle in the game to have a burst-fire mode, the other being the Beowulf ECR. * According to Litozinnamon, the original AK12BR was supposedly based on the AK-107, which uses the 5.45x39mm cartridge and the 'Balanced Recoil' system. * Some people mistakenly assume the AK12BR to be a part of the AK-400 series. The AK-400 is the official pre-production of the AK-12 for the Russian army. However, the AK12BR in-game still uses the chassis of the AK-200, the cancelled version of the AK-12, and is not related to the AK-400 series in any way. * The current AK12BR's reload sound is the same as the SKS. ** The previous reload sound was the same as the AK12. ** The same applies for the reload animations. References Category:Weaponry Category:Battle Rifles Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Primary Weapons Category:Fictional Weapons